


Creaky Vents

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Oral, Self servicing, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting a nice night to blow off some steam, Swerve didn't expect to have a sudden guest drop in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creaky Vents

Swerve yawned as he stepped into his hab. He rubbed his back, doing his best to massage the plating. He had gotten used to long hours at the bar but some nights he would be a little stiff from standing too long. Tonight he was relieved to close up shop a little early, normally it wasn't as busy on work days.

            Putting his hands on his hips, he looked to the side of the room that Red Alerts berth used to be on. Since he was gone Swerve had filled the space with comic books and data pads. Some of the stacks had been knocked over and spilled onto the floor below the berth, no doubt a day he had been shuffling through them for a specific book. It was nothing but a clutter but it didn't seem to bother him.

            Walking up to his own berth, he hopped up and let out a happy sigh before flopping back onto the pillows he had stacked up in the corner. Sinking into it a bit, he let his optics dim before one of his little hands started to feel around for something.

            Digging under one of his pillows, he pulled out the remote to his holo screen and flicked it on. As usual, he had his favorite sitcom on rerun. How many times had he watched it? He had lost count but it didn't seem to matter to him, as he was rather content with the soft theme playing and opening the show up.

            Tapping on the side of the wall, a small compartment opened and Swerve reached inside. Pulling out a small box, he flipped it open and sat up, looking over the energon goodies. He horded them when he could, having to keep them in his hab unless they would be taken advantage of in the bar.

            Taking a small cube into his hand, he gave it a bit of a squeeze and watched the jelly inside move around before flicking it into his mouth and storing it into his cheek.

            Slowly, it started to melt and he smiled, enjoying the sweet flavor before resting back a bit and running his hands over his own chest plate then further down to his stomach.

            "Hmm..." The vents on his front opened, releasing a soft gust of warm air and continuing to do so the longer he rubbed around. It had been a long time since he had last self-serviced, and it had been a long day. No shame in letting off a little steam.

            Opening his panel, a short chubby spike arose along with his valve. He stared a moment, then scooted up a bit more to get into a better position before letting his legs fall apart ever so slightly. 

            Switching the candy to his other cheek, Swerve grabbed the remote and upped the volume on his holo screen a bit. He doubted whoever was in the hab would hear what he was doing, it was better to be safe than sorry.

            Wasting no time, the mini grabbed his little spike and have it a good squeeze, feeling the plating tense under his servos. It started to warm in his palm, and his biolights brightened to life.

            Slowly, he gave a few strokes, coaxing out that first few spurts of pre fluid before letting his thumb fall over it and swirl it around. In just a few moments he had slicked up most of his spike and started to increase his pace, twisting and squeezing until his free hand grabbed at one of his pillows.

            "Huhff..." His visor was dark, barely online as he focused. Squeezing a little harder, his vents huffed hard and he shivered as a rather delightful wave of pleasure washed over his groin and spread down his thighs. Digging his heels into the berth, Swerve let out a soft whine. Pulling his free hand from where he had it gripping the covers, he let it slide down his frame and past his spike.

            Two servos lightly touched over his valve lips, feeling them almost curiously as if they had had not been his own. Pressing on them, he let his servos sink into the plush lips then gave a few soft rubs before slipping them back up and hesitating at his outer node.

            Very gently he grazed the tip of one servos over the bright red bead, already feeling an intense jolt of pleasure shock him. He jerked slightly, the hand on his spike losing its rhythm for only a moment.

            "Mhm~" Slowly he worked the little bead, teasing at it and then squeezing it before finally starting to rub slow random patterns. Along with teasing his outer node, Swerve dug his servos into the underside of his spike a bit, taking advantage of all the little golden nodes on its underside and immediately letting out an open mouth whine. "Ha!~"

            His valve clenched on nothing, sending a flow of lubricants down onto the berth below his aft and making the covers stick to his aft. It didn't seem to bother him to much since he continued and even slid the hand that was rubbing his node down through his valve.

            Pressing two servos immediately into his valve, Swerve bit his bottom lip, chewing on it the deeper he went. Though his servos were anything but long, it didn't cut the lovely feeling of pleasure radiating up his frame and down to the very tips of his peds. Even going to the very last knuckle, he arched slightly, again the hand on his spike struggling to keep going as he became too distracted by his valve.

            That was until he thought he heard a soft banging from above.

            Slowing the hand on his spike, he completely stopped the one in his valve before listening for a second. The sound had stopped, but he could have sworn he had heard something. Shrugging it off as the Lost Light just being creaky, he began his stroke again, that little needy whine returning quickly from his intake before again the soft banging came.

            This time when he looked up, dust rained down from his vent, and he waited for a minute for the noise to come back but it didn't. Instead the dust floated to the floor and Swerve again just shrugged it off and started once again.

            Overload was close, and not wanting a bit of banging to keep him from it, he started to work his spike a little faster while the servos in his valve spread and rubbed whatever they could reach. 

            "Ah...hah!" Biting on the candy in his mouth, Swerve offlined his visor, now diverting all his focus to just overloading. He squeezed and tugged and twisted, feeling the heat grow hotter and hotter until his joints started to get stiff and overload was...right...there.

            The vent above Swerve creaked, suddenly caving in, along with several other ceiling fragments. A dark blue object fell with the debris, hitting the ground hard and letting out a very loud, "Ugh!"

            Swerve, in mid overload, both screamed in surprise and release. He arched forwards, struggling to get his visor to focus on what happened before finally he saw Skids rolling around on the floor holding himself and groaning.

            "Fragging vents..." He sat up, his door wings flapping a bit to shake off some dust before looking at Swerve, who still had his own spike in his hand. "Hey Swerve."

            Mouth dropping, Swerve looked up at the hole in his ceiling, then down at Skids who smiled wide at him.

            "Were you _watching_ me!? Were you up there that whole time!? How did you even fit in there?!" White cheeks turned a deep red and he tried to cover himself.

            "Well...I...I was just passing by I didn't really know..." Rubbing the back of his neck, Skids moved cover to Swerve and watched the mini desperately try to hide himself. "Aw come on little buddy, you don't have to be embarrassed."

            "You were watching. Your face is red." He was right, Skids’ cheeks were a light pink, and he listened to him laugh nervously. He watched Swerve rub his neck and laugh nervously.

            "Well...I didn't mean too...but when I passed by and saw...you just looked so cute...all hot like that.  I tried to go by but then you just..."

            Visor brightening, Swerve’s vents caught and he held his breath. Had Skids really thought he looked cute?

            "Cute?"

            "Yeah!" moving even closer, Skids hopped up onto the berth, and Swerve was quick to hide the hand he had caught all of his own transfluid in. "You know Swerve, you really are attractive. Sure do get me worked up. Ahah I mean look, I just fell through the ceiling gawking."

            "But me? Cute? Are you sure? You didn't hit your head on the way down did yo-" Visor glistening, Swerve was cut off when Skids leaned over quick and pressed their lips together. Nearly jumping out of his own frame, Swerve stared at Skids as he pulled back and smiled.

            "Too much?" Tilting his head, Skids frowned.

            "N-No...actually...do you think you could do it again?" His spark fluttered as Skids smiled wide and leaned back in. This time the kiss was a little harder, and Skids playfully nipped his bottom lip and gave it a light tug before pulling back ever so slightly and cuddling the side of Swerve’s cheek.

            Between his thighs, he could feel his spike surge back to life, pulsing harder than before and twitching for attention. A thick line of lubricant dripped from the tip onto his own groin, the string thick enough that it didn't break.

            Lifting his hand, Swerve didn't realize it was the dirty one before Skids took notice. Trying to hide it again, Skids was faster and grabbed his wrist. He heard the big blue mech purr.

            "Good, you did overload. I was afraid when I fell I cut you off."

            "This is embarrassing." Pulling his hand back, Swerve hid his face with his other hand, but Skids leaned in and kissed his nose before sliding down his frame. Some kisses were placed here and there until Skids parted his thick thighs.

            Swerve could nearly see hearts beating in Skids’ eyes as he spotted his valve.

            "It so...it's so puffy! I don't think I have ever seen a valve with lips that big!" Swerve kicked his shoulder.

            "Come on Skids, don't stare!" Swerve sputtered as his valve oozed out a thick glob of lubricant and Skids licked his lips. "Don't make fun of me!"

            "I'm not! It's so...it's so perfect." Leaning close, he grazed his lips over the valve, feeling how warm the plush folds had become and the lingering stickiness of Swerve’s previous overload. "Oh Primus its perfect." His glossa flicked out but suddenly stopped, and he looked up. "C-can I?"

            Swerve hesitated, then nodded rather quickly and watched Skids head go down and then the long warm wet lap of his glossa through his valve.

            "W-W-Whoa!~" Spinal strut shooting straight, Swerve grabbed at his berth covers, pulling on them as Skids hummed and swirled around his node. The tang of past overload spread on Skids’ glossa, and he groaned, having to shift as he felt his own spike starting to press painfully against his closed panel.

            Pulling away from Swerve’s valve a moment, Skids kissed his inner thigh then the underside of the chubby little spike before returning to lapping about until Swerve was right back to being a hot mess.

            Pulling up again, Skids watched, seeing Swerve had tossed an arm over his face and was panting harder than before. He peeked out, curious as to why he had stopped.

            "Want me to keep going?" He waited for that little nod before getting over the mini, setting his hips between Swerve’s legs and very slowly thrusting his closed panel against Swerve’s open valve. "Come here little buddy." Pulling Swerve close, he hugged him and started to nuzzle and smooch him all over until the mini started to giggle.

            "You should fall through the ceiling more often." He felt Skids laugh against his neck, then nip a cable before finally he let his panel snap back.

            Swerve legs jerked as the dark blue spike slipped free and up against his valve, roughly rubbing over his outer node. Again, Skids thrust slowly, just grinding against Swerve for a while until he could feel Swerve’s charge starting to grow in need.

            "Ready?" Skids asked, not moving his hips back until Swerve gave him a nod then a kiss. Kissing his mini back, he pulled his hips back and wiggled them a bit to get his spike between those plump valve lips. He was gentle, rocking forwards enough to press hard against Swerve’s valve ring, which was nice and ready due to hi previous session.

            There was little resistance, and Skids backed off when he felt Swerve was struggling to take his width. It took a few prods, but finally he pushed in with nothing more than a soft grunt from the bartender.

            Skids sat for a while in place, just enjoying the ripples Swerve’s valve welcomed him with and waited for him to adjust a moment to the new size. It didn't take long, and with a few light pushes, Skids inched himself deeper until he felt his groin tap against Swerve’s.

            "How do you feel?" Skids asked, his voice shaky as he tried to keep an ebbing overload at bay.

            "F-full...really _full_." Fat servos gripped Skids’ shoulders, and dug in a little deeper as Skids pulled his hips back and withdrew his spike. Gently, he pushed it back in and felt Swerve’s valve respond with a tight clamp, and the minis legs kicked out, the new hard jolt of pleasure take him off guard. "O-Oh! Oh Primus keep going..." His face darkened and he bit his bottom lip. "Ah...a little....a little faster..." Embarrassed, he covered his visor with one hand and whimpered.

            Obeying, Skids picked up the pace until their hips clanked together softly and Swerve bounced. He looked down, seeing his valve part as Skids pushed back in, swallowing him into a voice he knew must have felt good from the expression on his face.

            Skids had his optics half shuttered, but he never closed them, enjoying Swerve’s expressions far too much to even look away for a moment. He loved the way Swerve’s mouth would wobble when he dug deep, flexing his spike until the plating that lined the sides pushed even harder into Swerve’s valve mesh, snagging the mesh and making the mini gasp.

            Suddenly, Swerve grabbed Skids’ face, squeezing his cheeks together and sobbing out in pure pleasure. His tough was gentle but he kept squeezing, occasionally twitching when Skids jabbed his ceiling node.

            He teetered, feeling the swarming heat spreading and tightening so hard he thought he was going to go insane. The more Skids pumped into him, the more and more the knot tightened until it was pulled so tight it snapped.

            The wet sob that followed, surprised the big blue mech, and he watched as Swerve’s visor fluttered several different shades of blue and white.

            His valve milked Skids’ spike, pulling on it and demanding he go as deep as he could, wanting nothing more than for him to ride him out through his overload, and that's just what he did. That was until the bite of Swerve’s valve became even too much for him and his spike pulsed so hard his thrusts halted abruptly.

            "Ah~!" Door wings flicking upward and trembling, Skids squeezed his optics closed, allowing his own overload to take control. The quick spurt of transfluid made him shiver, depositing his reserve into the minis valve before finally his joints were back in his control and he slumped slightly, only one arm keeping him up off of Swerve.

            Inhaling deeply, Skids used his free hand to take one of the hands Skids was still squeezing his cheeks with and kissed his three little servos. Keeping himself seated in the mini's valve, he enjoyed the aftershocks it gave, and the soft little gasps Swerve was still emitting.

            "You okay little buddy?" Skids asked, very slowly pulling free.

            "Better than okay." Every vent on Swerve’s front opened and a blast of hot air shot out so hard it had Skids leaning back from the pressure.

            Getting up on his elbows, Swerve looked over Skids, then the mess on the floor from the ceiling. He sighed and laid back down, then felt Skids lay by his side and drape and arm over him.

            "You don't mind if I stay the night do you?"

            "No...I would actually...really...well..." Feeling his cheeks heat up again, Swerve gave a nervous smile. "I would really enjoy it if you did."

            Door wings sagging, Skids gave Swerve’s cheek one last kiss before pulling him close and letting Swerve rest his head in the crook of his neck.

            "Goodnight little buddy."


End file.
